Rui Hachiouji
''' '''Background The current Code:05. Rui is nicknamed Prince. At first, Sakura thought she was a man, but she is actually a woman. Rui acts very much like a tomboy but is truthfully immensely shy. She seems to know "Shibuya"'s true identity and that is why he fears her. She is very strong, headbutting Toki and the others without passing out herself. In the past she worked for "the one being sought" as revealed by pictures of her standing with Kouji and Yukihina. She sees The One Being Sought as a monster. Her addition to the Code of Hammurabi is "and the punishment of death for evil". When she was part of the Re-code she was known as the "shadow" user referred to as the iron wall defense by past Re-codes, also called the God Guardian a graceful Re-code. Though at first she answered Sakura's question about why she was a Code:Breaker with another question, she later confirms the reason was because the thing she need to protect is no longer in the Re-codes. She also seem to know about sakura's past when talking to the president in chapter 63. Personality She looks very scary and shows no mercy but in fact, she is an extremely shy person, when she is complimented she bumps her head to anything (wall, people, etc.). She is one of the strongest Code Breaker after Heike. She is very warm and kind (chapter 69) she is also a caring person. Relationships Hiyori It is revealed in Chapter 70 that Hiyori was recruited by Rui into the Re:Code and had raised almost like a mother/daughter relationship and they werre quite close. So close even after Rui had betrayed the "The One Being Sought", Hiyori still wore the ribbions around her head the way Rui had dressed her when she was still young. However, Hiyori still holds great hatred towards Rui as she wanted to be the one that would kill her the day that they ould meet again. Kouji Rui and Kouji were very close friends in the Re:Code back when she was still part of it, Rui even admited that Koui was the most trustworthy comrade she had and he they shared the same will. Kouji had said that the day the Rui left the Re:Codes, he made a promise to her that he would never lose to anyone. The fact that Kouji didn't rebel against her for betraying them on that day, symbolizes just how much he truly trusted Rui. It is possible that the relationship between them was more than comradeship, but romance, but it is still questionable at this time. Abilities/Powers She controls shadow. Her ability allows her to manipulate her shadow to defend or to attack by slicing others shadows ( the damage done to the shadow becomes real). She can attacks anything that has a shadow, protecting herself with a black space that made from shadow. She makes a big sickle from shadow. Her special power is "Empress Paradox" that can consume anything. However it comes with a great risk, she cannot control it and ended up by hurting herself too. Category:Background